Iron Man
'Iron Man '''is the main protagonist of ''Iron Man: Armored Commando. ''He is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the head of Stark Industries. He created an armored suit which he uses to protect the innocent from evil and crime. Biography Personality Many people believe that Tony Stark is only just an egocentric playboy. As an adult, he was renowned for being casually arrogant, apathetic, callous and a hedonist who enjoyed the finer things in life, namely drinking, gambling, partying and flirting. However, Tony does actually care for people, especially his friends. Although Tony causes trouble on occasion, he is more than willing to make up for his mistakes, which is also why he became Iron Man. Eccentric, brilliant, outgoing and cocky, Tony is a classic playboy with his wealth, power and natural cham allowing him to just get what he wants. But despite his rather carefree and overly confident personality, inside Tony's heart lies loneliness. During the following years, Tony has matured, gradually becoming more of a team player and less arrogant and self-centered. Tony's exploits as Iron Man have led him to reevaluate his life, thus Tony now strives to use his inventions in a more responsible and considerate way. He never lets go of his character flaws, however, using them to push him forward as a reminder to do better and often making self-deprecating jokes or comments. Upon being hardened, Tony became more brave, determined and a somewhat ruthless fighter, despite his enthusiastic personality remaining intact. Seeing first hand how innocent people were being harmed by his inventions and business while he remained ignorant greatly enraged him and motivated him to become a better man. However, even as Iron Man, he showed little to no regard for the lives of his enemies and usually uses violence and killing as a first resort when dealing with them, especially when he is emotionally charged against them. Despite this, he was also willing to punish his enemies without killing them. He was even capable of remorsessly killing enemies that were unable to fight back, though on rare occasion, he does show mercy towards his enemies. Even after starting a new life as Iron Man, Tony's showy personality has never changed as he demonstrates in having the suit with hot red and gold, and in revealing his identity in public despite being told not to. Tony also has a strong liking towards heavy metal and rock music groups like Black Sabbath, ACDC and Queen. He is also a gearhead, owning and modifying several expensive cars, having a particular liking towards the Audi R8 model line. Even though he can appear to be self-obsessed, Tony can also be a reliable friend, and occasionally shows affection towards his allies, trying his hardest to protect them, even risking his own life. He also has a strong fear that he would be unable to protect his loved ones, which induced him to become paranoid and full of anxiety. Despite his good intentions, Iron Man's plans to protect people tend to cause problems at times, occasionally resulting in civilian casualties, which have changed his attitude, as he becomes more responsible, serious and hardened, despite his mischevious, wise-cracking nature still remaining dominant. His ultimate fear could cause him to create rifts between him and those he was close to. Iron Man is also very forward-thinking, always seeing a big picture, willing to take risks, compromise his morals and dabble in shades of grey to achieve results. He was willing to endure hardships in the present to build a better future and this behavior often put him at odds with others. During times of great stress and frustration, Iron Man could become very short-tempered and intolerant of those whom he considered his intellectual inferiors for delaying a solution to the problem either mocking or berating them, or even ignoring them entirely. This behavior extended to both his allies and foes, however later became better at controlling this aspect of his personality, but never fully let it go. Though considered a hobby, obsession or part of his itinerary, Iron Man considers the relationship between the Iron Man Suit and himself to be symbiotic, in that he and the suit are one. He often referred to the suit as "he". Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'A scientific prodigy, Iron Man is one of the smartest humans in the world and is known as the "Da Vinci of Our Time". **'Master Engineer: 'Iron Man is an extremely skilled and prolific engineer and robotics technician, having been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age and then going to construct numerous innovative weapons for military use as an adult. **'Master Scientist: 'Iron Man is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable and brilliant in many different fields of science, particularly physics, but also computer science, chemistry and neuroscience. **'Expert Businessman: 'At the age of 21, Iron Man took over Stark Industries, thereby becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history. Since then, he has helped the company grow and gain more business partners, with Stark Industries eventually becoming the largest tech conglomerate in the world under his leadership. Stark is also well-respected in the business world. **'Expert Tactician: 'Iron Man, while a somewhat brash tactician, has every so often made many split-second tactical decisions that have either saved people's lives or overpowered his adversaries. **'Master Hacker: 'Iron Man is an extremely skilled hacker. **'Skilled Leader: 'Iron Man is a fairly capable leader when the situation calls for it. *'Expert Martial Artist: 'Iron Man is trained in unarmed combat and is quite formidable on his own without the Iron Man armor, when the situation demands it. He further refined his hand-to-hand combat skills and became skilled in martial arts. *'Expert Marksman: 'Although he usually uses his armor, in some situations Stark is able to wield firearms with ease. *'Expert Pilot: 'Iron Man demonstrates a strong understanding of aircrafts and aerodynamics, allowing him to perform complex manuevers while flying in his armor. His aptitude also extends to ground-based vehicles, allowing him to efficiently drive in high-speed racing competitions. *'Multillingual: 'Iron Man speaks his native English along with French, Spanish, Latin and Italian. Equipment *'Iron Suit: 'Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from his current model and some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nestolgia or for research. He developed a special briefcase to keep his armor in. **'Flight: 'One of the armor's most important features is its propulsion system and subsequent ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as high as Mach 3 in moments and it has variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat and was eventually improved with additional boosters on the back. It enables the armor to quickly evade attacks, go faster and also the ability to better manuever himself and shoot while in flight. **'Superhuman Strength: 'When inside the armor, it amplifies Iron Man's physical strength, allowing him to lift in excess of 60 tons. **'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Iron Man's armor has motors for movement, and it is extremely fast and responsive both in flight and during combat, even against physically enhanced opponents. The suit's coordination and dexterity allow Iron Man to easily manuever himself and change directions with great ease during flight. **'Armor Systems: 'The armor has remote system from J.A.R.V.I.S. who manages the armor's systems at Iron Man's command, and the armor also has a holographic HUD with heads-up display for navigation, power level, armor stautus, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet and a built-in loudspeaker. The armor is powered by a miniature Arc Reactor and has an onboard generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. **'Energy Conversion Energy Recharge: 'The armor is able to absorb and convert energy sources such as heat, kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, directly into the batteries for recharge. **'Self-Contained Life Support and Environmental Protection: 'The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support. It is also shielded against radiation and is capable of operating underwater, but not designed for deep space travel. **'Heads Up Display: 'The HUD shows important things for the suit and is powered by F.R.I.D.A.Y.. The suit also has defensive and offensive sections, able to switch around the sections, resorting to missiles and lasers. The HUD can scan people, make calls, object identifications and give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD also has navigational support and radio capabilities. **'Armor Summon: 'Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, as well as magnetic implants embedded in Iron Man's forearms, individual pieces of the armor can self-assemble themselves on to Iron Man or others. **'Mini Thrusters: 'Iron Man can summer small circular thrusters, that can open up and attach to a surface to aid Iron Man in complicated situations. **'Immunity to Water Damage: 'Most of Iron Man's are resistant to water damage and display no sign of faults once they're submerged underwater. **'EMP Projectiles: 'Iron Man can launch a device that emits an electromagnetic pulse to disrupt and disable electronics and machinery. **'Powered Clamps: 'Iron Man can launch two disc-like projectiles conscutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. **'Magnetism: 'The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. **'Anti-Magnetism: 'The armor can negate the effects magnetism has on it and can be triggered when the armors picks next wave magnetism. **'Sensor Array: 'Sensors include radar/lidar, night vision and psychological/medical scanners that allow Iron Man to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans can also provide Iron Man with personal psychological data. They are also capable of all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or all life forms including astral energy projections. **'Override: 'When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance this can result in complete system failure of the armor. **'Superhuman Durability: 'The armor is made up of strong lightweight titanium alloy with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. It can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment such as tank shells in close proximity, hits by 20mm Vulcan shells at high speed collision and falling from several thousand feet up. Iron Man's armor is able to survive having vehicles dropped on it and also protects Iron Man from the effects of extreme g-force. **'Energy Shield: 'Energy shielding can protect Iron Man from harm and it is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. The shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. **'Advanced Combat Analysis: 'The armor and F.R.I.D.A.Y. have the ability to analyze people's specific fighting patterns and in turn, find a counter to said fighting style. **'Repulsors: 'Particle weapons in the palm gauntlets that shoot beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force, allowing them to repel physical and energy-based attacks. The Repulsors are strong enough to kill regular humans with one strike, destroy most stone and metal objects with ease and destroy unmanned battle drones. When the suit is charged with additional power, the repulsors are powerful enough to shoot down military aircraft and take out enhanced soldiers. They can also fire in the form of segmented bolts and blasts instead of just beams. **'Unibeam: 'A more powerful version of the repulsor beams and it is located in the chest. However, it requires more power from the Arc Reactor to use and cannot be used as often. ***'Tri-Beam: 'The unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chestplate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged, causes considerable recoil. ***'Multi-Beam: 'The Multi-Beam can fire multiple at the same time and generally used with the energy that Iron Man has absorbed. ***'Pentabeam: 'The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy and neutrons. ***'Omnibeam: 'Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintergration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. **'Lasers: 'A powerful weapon in the gauntlet wrists that can cut through any common metal. They draw power from the Arc Reactor for more sustained operations, and can theoretically reduce the armor energy reserves to a drained state if operated indefinitely. **'Pulse Bolts: 'Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propogate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. **'Energy Blade: 'A laser sword emitted from his right hand which could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. **'Pulse Barrage: 'Iron Man's standard long range attack and because of it's extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. It has the ability to penetrate through enemies hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. **'Smart Missiles: 'Missiles that can target the weak points of a structure, object or foe to inflict maximum damage with a miminal payload. **'Plasma Discharge: 'A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. **'Smart Mini-Guns: 'Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. It's highly effective against unarmored foot soldiers and they could also be used to incapacitate rather than killing. **'Direct Cybernetic Interface: 'Thanks to micro-repeaters injected into his left forearm, Iron Man can mentally and remotely control the armors either as a whole or in pieces with a combination of gestures and thought. This is further augmented by a holographic headset, which allows Iron Man to see through the armor's primary camera and allowing for complete remote control of the armor as though he were wearing it. **'Armor Link: '''Iron Man can mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he is fully unconscious. He can use a holographic headset that mimics the armors heads up display and allows him to remotely control as if he were inside it. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"My armor was never a distraction or a hobby. It was a cocoon. And now I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can't take away...I'm Iron Man." *"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels." *"My father helped defeat Nazis." *"I am Iron Man." *"Admit it...this isn't the worst thing you caught me doing." *"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." *"That's not bad." *"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine it could actually do some good." *"J.A.R.V.I.S., sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." *"Tell you what, throw a little hot rod red in there." *"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I'm trying to protect the people I've put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?" *"How'd you solve the icing problem?" *"Just stick to the cards, man." *"Who the hell are you?" *"The smell of stale beer...and defeat. You know, I hate to say I told you so." *"You always wear such nice suits." *"Oh, it is good to be back!" *"What's the point of owning a race car if you can't drive it?" *"Mr. Stark displays textbook...narcissism. Agreed." *"Well, you can forget it. I'm Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it." *"In prostitution? You're a senator. Come on." *"The point is you're welcome, I guess." *"Sounds good. Let's get together and hash it out." *"Never heard of him." *"Where will you be watching the world consume me? Oh, that's right, a prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soap." *"J.A.R.V.I.S., find me a soft spot." *"Like Christmas, but with more...me." *"Then leave it urgently." *"I have a plan, attack." *"Genius, billlionaire, playboy philanthropist." *"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." *"Not a great plan. When I come, and I will, I'll come for you." *"And he didn't invite me." *"A famous man once said, we create our own demons. Who said that? What does it even mean? It doesn't matter; I said it because he said it, so now he was famous and then basically getting said by two well-known guys. I don't...let me start again." *"Easy. See? Eleven more to go." *"And I guess 72 hours is a long time between siestas. Don't think it could get any worse, then I had to go and turn on the TV. That's when he happened." *"Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm going to come and get the body. There's no politics here it's just good old fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10-8-80 Malibu Point, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." *"Ah, I finally met a man named Ho." *"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast." *"Sweetheart, that could be the name of my autobiography." *"You know what to do." *"Screw it, it's Christmas. Yes, yes!" *"Time to work for a living." *"How quickly can we buy this building?" *"Shit!" *"Great, I wanna poke it with something." *"That is exactly the plan." *"Yesterday it was." *"Come on, use your words, buddy." *"You're not the director of me." *"We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game." *"Give me a break! I'm doing what has to be done. To stave off something worse." *"I'm open to suggestions." *"Who said I'm giving up?" *"I'm sorry, did you mishear me or did you agree with me?" *"Warmer than jail." *"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" *"First time for everything." *"You did a good job. Stay down." *"I didn't think that was possible." *"No, he told me to go to hell." *"You seem a little defensive." *"Do you even remember them?" *"Let's kick his ass." *"So was I." *"Stay down. Final warning." *"You chose the wrong side." *"I was wrong about you. The whole world was wrong about you." *"You just started a war!" *"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do." *"I wanted you to be better." *"So this is it. It's all been leading to this." *"We have one advantage: he's coming to us...so that's what we use." *"Wow." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stark Industries Category:Deceased